


Human Nature

by Scourgefan12



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgefan12/pseuds/Scourgefan12
Summary: The Captain decides to pay Dok a little visit, keep him company for a bit while he's working.
Relationships: The Doctor/Captain Hans Günsche
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Human Nature

Dok often spent most of his time hard at work, either in his lab or in the infirmary. Productivity was his top priority, he would sometimes even neglect simple things like eating and sleeping to get things done. He didn't see this as a big deal, it was just the way things were. There was much to be done, and he was the only scientist left in Millennium, leaving him as the only person capable of doing many things.

Things like... essentially everything related to the artificial vampires. Creation, studying, enhancements and general experimentation. They needed a thousand of the creatures made for their army to be complete, and that wasn't even counting the high ranking officers who were in a category of their own. 

One positive about this, having to create so many gave him plenty of opportunity to get better at his craft. He could pick out the flaws in his process, and make sure each batch was better and more ferocious than the last. He could try out new things, see what worked and what didn't, play around with different powers and upgrades. By the time he was done, nobody would be able to stand against Millennium.

Still, sometimes he really missed having people to assist him. This was not something that should've been a one man job, Dok nearly ran himself ragged a lot of the time. Why did Alucard have to wipe out so many of them all those years ago? Not only just about all of their workers and soldiers, but every vampire they'd created up to that point.

It could have been worse, he supposed. He was lucky to have escaped with his own life, all of the few who had survived were. He was glad to still be able to continue his work, to not have been reduced to a little red smear.

Today was no different than most. He was tucked away in his lab, busy as ever.

Today's work wasn't all that taxing. He was sat at his desk, looking through his notes on the most recent batches of vampires he'd created. He'd spent the past few days examining them, watching them train and observing their outward appearance and behavior, making sure that there was nothing wrong with any of them. And now he had to go through the results of this and iron out any mistakes before he could be ready to create any more.

It was a bit of a tedious process, in his experience paperwork and anything similar was the worst part of any job, but it needed to be done. He couldn't afford to be lazy. The future of their organization, and in the long run perhaps the entire world, hinged on him doing this right.

He reminded himself of that as he flipped through page after page of information, marking down any errors and forming plans to fix them. There weren't many, he noticed. Many of the vampires were perfectly fine and ready to go. That was a relief, at least. He wasn't the head scientist of Millennium for nothing.

It was likely for this reason that he seemed to be getting through things very quickly this time. He was well over halfway through the notes, at this rate he might be able to get started on some new vampires by tomorrow. He couldn't help but be a bit excited at that thought, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been this productive.

As he was in the middle of this, his focus was broken by a knock at the door.

At first he was a bit annoyed, didn't this person know he was busy?

Then he stopped to actually think. They probably did, actually, if they bothered knocking. Very few people around here did that, if someone wanted him for something they would usually just barge into the room and expect his immediate compliance, disregarding anything he may have been doing previously.

That left few possibilities for who this could be. Dok's curiosity won over, getting rid of the annoyance entirely. "It's open, come in."

At his invitation, the door was pushed open, and in came the Captain. He needed to duck down a little to get in without hitting his head, which was something Dok had considered doing something about. Millennium had the money to afford taller doors, all he'd have to do was talk to the Major and it would be done. He never ended up doing this though, because he found Captain's inconvenience amusing. If the other ever actually complained about it then of course he'd do something, but as of now it was fine.

"Oh, Hans. What are you doing here? Did you need something?" Hans rarely took the time to visit him during their work hours, preferring to stick by Major's side until he was dismissed. Most of their time spent together was after hours, Hans would invite himself into Dok's bed and they'd sleep together or he would wake Dok up and help him get ready for the day. So, of course Dok was surprised to see him now.

Hans didn't offer any reply, just... staring.

Dok stared back for a little while before turning back to his work. "Well, you're welcome to stay if you like." He still had no idea what Hans wanted, but if it were important then Hans would have told him. The assumption that he just wanted to hang out was as good as any. Maybe he'd gotten lonely and, since Dok was the only person who actually engaged with him, decided to seek him out.

That seemed very likely, Dok concluded.

He tried to help in the only way he could while he was still busy, by talking to Hans. He filled the silence, mostly just explaining what he was currently doing since that's what his mind was focused on at the moment. It probably wasn't all that interesting, but he'd been at it for hours and if he could handle that then surely Hans could handle listening to it. He _did_ have experience listening to things he didn't care about, Major tended to talk a lot after all.

Also, talking things through sometimes helped Dok figure them out easier, see them from a different angle. That could be very helpful, and it wasn't something he had the chance to do very often. 

He would try not to dominate the conversation, ask Hans about his day or something, but Hans didn't seem very responsive right now, so he felt like that might only be a waste of breath.

Or maybe he really was just that absorbed in what he was saying, because evidently he wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings. He didn't notice anything was amiss until he felt the weight of hands on the back of his chair, and didn't have time to react to that before the chair was spun around so that he and Hans were facing each other.

That effectively startled him into silence. He looked up to be met with that same stare, though it seemed more intense now than before.

"Is.. something wrong?" He mumbled, thoroughly confused. Had he misread the situation earlier and Hans actually was here for something urgent? Or had Hans just wanted him to stop talking that badly?

Whatever the case, Hans wasn't giving him any hints. He just kept his eyes locked on Dok's, and this time Dok couldn't look away. It was all a bit unnerving, really.

After a few seconds, which honestly felt more like hours, Hans finally made a move. He gripped Dok's chin in one of his hands, gently tilting the other's head up. Then he leaned forward, capturing Dok's lips in a kiss.

Dok made no attempt to stop him, but he didn't really do _anything,_ sitting stock still in shock.

This lasted only a few moments before Hans pulled away, taking in the image Dok.

And what an image it probably was. His face was _burning,_ it had to be a bright red. And his eyes were wide and remained unfocused for a bit before he came to his senses enough to look up at Hans again.

He wanted to say... something. Ask what that was for, if there was maybe more where that came from, if Hans had any other plans before showing up or if that was his only goal. Unfortunately, he couldn't get his voice to work, so he ended up just sitting there looking like an idiot.

Hans held his gaze for a little while longer before giving a soft smile. He gave Doc's cheek a little pat before standing back up to his full height and turning away, exiting the room.

Dok stared where Hans had been for what had to have been a good few minutes, still completely stunned. At some point he snapped out of it and tried getting back to his work, but he found that now he couldn't focus, his mind just kept wandering back to Hans. He ended up not even getting through a single other page, stuck rereading sentences over and over again until he got frustrated and giving up for the time being. He could pick this up again later, when he was less... out of sorts.

Needless to say, he certainly wasn't going to be starting on that next batch of vampires anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write these two so bad for a while now, but Hans is SO fucking hard for me to pin down... I did it tho <3


End file.
